


Swan and Hound

by jaxkion



Category: Naruto
Genre: Coming of Age, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-01
Updated: 2016-08-01
Packaged: 2018-07-28 15:34:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7646797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaxkion/pseuds/jaxkion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eight year old Hatake Kakashi is invited on a mission with the Sannin Jiraiya, a friend of his father's</p>
<p>Leaving his father behind he embarks on a mission that he doesn't know will change his life forever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Swan and Hound

**Author's Note:**

> World and Characters created by Masashi Kishimoto

 

**disclaimer, still working on Formatting

 

**Prologue**

**The outskirts of the Land of Fire**

 

It was hard to see, but the predawn allowed enough light for one to make their way around the camp if they were careful. Trained eyes knew every detail of the meadow that the troop had settled in. A shadow stealthily maneuvered between the dark silhouettes of large canvas tents and wooden stalls. The small figure darted around, cloaked to protect from the brisk morning chill. The camp was silent save for the occasional snap of a twig beneath the careful footsteps.

  
The motivation for all the early business was fire. Around the camp there stood eight large pyres that were spread out equidistant around its hexagon shaped perimeter. The child running around the grounds was in charge of lighting those pyres before the sun rose.

  
Once the flames took and began to burn strong enough, the child would retrieve from the folds of its cloak a small bag of what looked like colored dust. They would add the dust to the fire, careful not to expend too much of the powder.

  
The dust combined with the fire would cause a reaction to occur, which would change the color of the flames and the smoke produced by the burn. The eight colors, blue, red, yellow, green, orange, purple, white and black would rise up painting the sky with its gaudy colors in a pinwheel design. This decoration was designed to keep all the colors from mixing once in the sky.

  
It’s purpose? Alerting neighboring villages and drawing crowds from miles around that the circus was in town.

  
The job had just been completed, when bells began to chime throughout the camp, alerting the crew that it was time to begin work. The figure breathed a sigh of relief, glad the fires had been finished before the bells rang. With the sun now above the horizon and the heat from the large fires, it was warm enough to dispel the cloak.

  
Fragile looking arms reached out embracing the first rays of the days sunlight. The little girl felt a momentary peace as she twirled with outstretched arms.

  
The feeling didn’t last long, as an unseen force began compelling her back towards the camp pulling at her limbs. With as much hesitation as she could without causing harm to herself she lingered admiring the pink tones of the morning light. She imagined that color flowing into her hands and spreading though her body, breaking the connection that was forcing her to return to work.

  
A tingling sensation began to play beneath her right eye developing into a slight burn, her final warning and an impending threat. She picked up her cloak and took one last longing look at the horizon, then hurried off to do the rest of the morning chores.

 

**Konohagakure**

 

Kakashi had rushed home as soon as he heard his father had returned from his mission. This one had kept him away from home for longer than normal, and the boy was excited to see him.

  
“I’m home!” He called out. There was no answer, and the house was dark as he closed the door. Kakashi saw that his father’s things were in disarray in the entrance. Usually his father was rather meticulous, so the clutter seemed odd. Kakashi took off his shoes and went to see if his father was in his bedroom.

  
As he went to turn the handle, a sob broke through to the other side of the door, rendering the young boy motionless.

  
He stood unsure of what to do. Kakashi had only the vaguest memory of his father ever crying. That memory had been from when his mother passed years ago, but this sob was very different, it was foreign and confusing. It didn’t belong here. He stood there for what felt like an eternity, too afraid to see what was wrong.

  
A knock at the front door brought the boy back to the present. He abandoned his post outside his father’s door in favor of the new distraction. He opened the door to greet their guest. Light was blocked from coming into the dark room by the immense frame of the man in the doorway. His eyes adjusted and he recognized the visitor.

  
“Jiraiya-san?” The large man was a friend of his father and a frequent comrade on missions.

  
“Hey Kakashi!” The man greeted him by ruffling the boy’s hair, something that Kakashi absolutely hated. It was a reminder that the older man only viewed him as a child and not a fellow ninja. Jiraiya knew this and did it on purpose, taking a sort of joy out of the boy’s frustration.

  
“Is your father back from his mission?” He smiled down at Kakashi, but the boy noticed concern in the man’s eyes. It wasn’t common for them to have visitors at their home.  
“Yes he got back while I was at the academy, he’s…” Kakashi looked behind him towards the closed door. “Sleeping…”

  
Jiraiya seemed to consider what Kakahsi said. “Right, well… you let him know I came by, and would like to speak with him as soon as he can.”

  
“…I don’t think he’s feeling very well.” Kakashi was growing uncomfortable. “But I’ll tell him you came by…”

  
Leaving Jiraiya gave a wave as the boy closed the door. In the dark again, Kakashi stood unsure of what to do next.

 

*******

“Damnit, Sakumo.” Jiraiya was still outside the house, debating on forcing his friend to talk to him. He had learned the recent mission had been a catastrophe due to Sakumo acting against the interests of the village, and he worried about the effect that would have on the man’s psyche.

  
Whispers were already spreading across the village of the great loss Sakumo’s failure had caused. Even the comrades he had saved had condemned him for choosing them over the mission. Konoha’s White Fang was being vilified by the village who had honored him as a hero.

  
Jiraiya was concerned about the way the gossip may effect the boy, who didn’t seem to have any idea of what had happened. It was plain to see how much the boy adored his father. He hated the idea of Kakashi having to be around for the backlash and the inevitable shame his father’s actions would bring down on them.

  
“What to do, I need to get going…” Jiraiya said as he began to walk away. “Ah-ha! That could work!”

  
In a sudden moment of inspiration, Jiraiya circled back to the house and knocked.

  
Kakashi opened the door giving Jiraiya a perplexing look when he saw that it was him. “You’re back?”

  
“What, no proper greeting this time?” The masked boy looked sheepishly at him. “Don’t worry kid I was only joking.”

  
An awkward amount of silence passed between them as Kakashi waited for Jiraiya to speak. Jiraiya was trying to think of the right way to ask his question. Unable to tolerate the silence, Kakashi spoke first. “Was there something else you needed, Jiraiya-san?” The boy seemed unwilling to invite him into the house, and in a rush to get him away.

  
“Right…” Jiraiya said. “I just came back to ask if you’d like to join me on a mission I’m about to leave for? I hear you’re top of your class at the academy, and I think you might be helpful. How old are you now kid?”

  
“Eight, almost nine,” Kakashi answered. “What kind of mission?”

  
“You’re a genin right?” Jiraiya skipped over the mission question, asking instead a question he already knew the answer to.

  
“I’m actually a chunin. I haven’t gotten to take the official exam.” The bragging seemed second nature. “They promoted me so I could go on official missions, but I’ll still have to take the test with a three man cell in a couple years.”

  
“Really now?” Most kids his age were struggling to pass the academy exam, let alone being promoted to chunin. It was well known that Sakumo’s son had been promoted at a very young age, despite not meeting some of the normal requirements. “I’d heard you were a genius, but I thought it might just be your father boasting. I’d like to see what you’re made of.”

  
“You honor me with your praise, Jiraiya-san.” The phrase was the well rehearsed statement of a child that was used to being admired by adults. Too polite and not at all sincere.

  
“I’ll be leaving from the main gate in half an hour, if you aren’t there by then I’ll assume you aren’t coming.” He added, “If you come out on this mission with me, you can start calling me Jiraiya-sensei!”

  
“I’ll…think about it.” Kakashi didn’t seem swooned by the sensei statement. “Thank you for considering me.”

  
The door closed, and Jiraiya smirked. “He’s a pretty good kid, a little condescending but a good kid.”

  
Jiraiya thought to himself as he left to prepare for their departure, _I hope this gives his father the time he needs to get his head straight…_

 

*******

 

Kakashi closed the door and was considering the sudden opportunity to be on a mission with a man on par with his father. Despite Jiraiya’s audacious demeanor, he was a man of great respect and renown. His thoughts were interrupted by the slow opening of his father’s bedroom door.

  
Kakashi went to his father. “Wel-welcome home!”

Sakumo had a haggard look, and though looking at his son, didn’t seem to really see him. He looked beyond the boy towards the front door. “Was that Jiraiya?”

“Yes,” Kakashi answered, noticing his father hadn’t greeted him.

“What was he here for?”

“He said he wanted to talk to you,” Kakashi wondered about the distance in his father’s voice. “He also invited me on a mission with him. He is leaving in half an hour.”

Sakumo made a grunt and seemed to be considering something, he absently pat Kakashi’s head. “I think that’s a great idea, he’s a good man worthy of your respect…” He gave his son a sad smile. “You ought to get ready for that mission, you should take it as an honor to be asked to aid one of the Sannin.”

  
“Yes… alright, if you think so.” Kakashi excused himself to get ready.

Moments later, his father watched as he put his pack together. Kakashi made sure he had everything that he imagined would be necessary for a mission he had no information or context of. Sakumo didn’t say anything while he looked over everything, he nodded his approval at his son’s choices.

Finally he said, “It’s almost time, you better head out.”

Kakashi was ready to leave, but feeling uneasy about departing. It had been awhile since they had been together, and the sobbing behind the locked door was still weighing on him. Seeing his father and his cold disposition had made him even more uncertain.

“Dad,” Kakashi wanted to ask if anything was wrong, but couldn’t find the words to do it. So instead he said, “Goodbye.”

He began to leave, when his father stopped him. “Kakashi wait.”

“Yes tou-san?” Kakashi looked up into his father’s pale face.

Sakumo put his hands on Kakashi’s shoulders and finally met his eyes, “Do your best, and remember I’m proud of you.”

Kakashi was unsure of how to reply, so he just nodded and took his leave. He heard the door close and lock behind him.

 

*******

“Good you made it!” Jiraiya called as Kakashi came into view. “I was starting to think you might stand me up!”

“Where are we going, Jiraiya-san?” Kakashi asked once he was closer, not the type to yell from afar.

“Hey, remember I said you get to call me ‘Jiraiya-sensei’ now that you’re on this mission with me.” He ruffled the boy’s hair, and was amused by the same look of annoyance from earlier.

“Right, Jiraiya-sensei.” Kakashi seemed unimpressed and asked again. “Where are we going?”

“First we’ll be meeting one of my old students at a nearby village we’ll stay overnight in, then we’ll make our way towards the Western border.” He looked upwards toward the sun calculating. “We’d better head out now if we want to make it to that village by nightfall.”

Kakashi gave one last look back at Konohagakure before they began walking. Jiraiya could feel the boy’s apprehension at leaving. He wanted to comfort him and say he was sure his father would be fine, but Jiraiya couldn’t even convince himself that everything would be okay. All he could do for now was keep Kakashi busy while Sakumo processed everything. Eventually Jiraiya would need to tell Kakashi what was going on, but for now the boy didn’t need to know.

“Well let’s get moving kid, we can talk more about things later.”


End file.
